


第四次出走 11

by yzhlei



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzhlei/pseuds/yzhlei





	第四次出走 11

两个人的性器只隔着几层布料在摩擦，这一个认知让温廷更加难耐。厉之轩把温廷放在床上，俯在温廷上面，对视片刻，温廷喘着气把人往下拉，他现在非常想和厉之轩深吻，告诉他我也那么喜欢你。  
   
耳朵能听见的全是口水的声音，温廷情动地想要蜷起身子，厉之轩撩起温廷的上衣，轻轻擦着逐渐挺立的两点，转而手往下，他把温廷的裤子一拉，包裹的地方有一小块因为体液颜色变深，厉之轩用手蹭了一下湿了的地方，身下的人传来一阵颤栗。  
   
然后厉之轩引着温廷扯开自己的裤带，然后手伸进温廷的内裤，摩擦着顶端。温廷的手摸索着裤带，一个蝴蝶结而已，却因为厉之轩的恶作剧迟迟找不到解开的那一条绳子。  
   
温廷的手摸索着，时不时会碰到厉之轩的，每碰到一次厉之轩就会情不自禁地轻轻咬住温廷的下唇。好不容易终于解开了裤带，厉之轩附身在温廷耳边带着笑意说，“有进步了老师，下次继续努力。”  
   
温廷湿着眼睛不说话，咬咬牙，报复性地用腿蹭着厉之轩。  
   
“但是学坏了。”，厉之轩呼吸一窒，惩罚性地握着温廷的，动作时轻时重，温廷频繁地喘气，一句话来来去去也只能说出一个不字，突然之间温廷挣扎起来，厉之轩按住人，“要到了吗？”，温廷摇摇头，睁开眼睛看着厉之轩，厉之轩透过温廷氤氲的眼睛，眼睛里满是情欲。  
   
占有欲作祟，厉之轩加快了动作。温廷失神地叹了声，厉之轩一手粘稠，拉开床头柜，不等温廷回神，厉之轩已经开始伸进一根手指开始扩张。  
   
厉之轩的手不停擦过那一点，温廷只觉得时间过得太漫长，刚发泄过的地方又开始颤颤巍巍半挺着，“可、可以了……”  
   
厉之轩忍得满头大汗，温廷话音一落，他把温廷抱起来，让人坐在自己腿上，亲了亲温廷泛红的眼角，然后躺下，“自己坐上来。”  
   
温廷整个人往前倾，双手搭在厉之轩肩膀，害羞得把脸都埋在他颈侧，却又听话地抬起屁股慢慢往下坐。  
   
扩张得还不够，刚进到一半温廷就觉得涨的难受，厉之轩卡在一半，喘着粗气手一按，“唔……”，一下子到底的感觉，温廷像被顶得失去了神志一般，睁大了眼睛仰起头。厉之轩被温廷的紧致挤得忍不住，慢慢顶弄了起来。  
   
“不……太深了……之轩……不要了……”，温廷趴在厉之轩身上，眼泪不经意砸在了厉之轩的脸颊，双手还被厉之轩翻扣在背后，吸着鼻子流眼泪的可怜样子，反倒让厉之轩加重地弄着温廷，他亲着温廷，摸摸把自己下腹都顶湿的温廷的东西，“老师你说谎。”  
   
温廷一听见老师两个字，羞耻感让他一下子缩紧了，厉之轩闷哼一声，把温廷翻了过来，加快了速度，温廷还在说着断断续续的求饶话。  
   
快到临界点的时候，厉之轩才俯下身，擦掉温廷的眼泪，“乖，跟我一起。”，最后几次又深又重的抽插，两人终于一起到达了顶端。  
   
温廷已经累得手指都抬不起来了，厉之轩把人抱去浴室洗澡，温廷哭得眼睛有些微肿，厉之轩觉得这次欺负得有点过了。  
   
最近转季，温廷又不看天气预报穿衣服，感冒了快半个月了，发烧也断断续续，身体初愈，加上挺长时间没亲热，厉之轩忍得辛苦却又不敢做太多次，但一次也磨了温廷挺久了。  
   
“哪难受吗？”，厉之轩把人放在洗脸台上，靠近温廷，拿着温热的毛巾敷着温廷的眼睛。  
   
温廷摇摇头，乖乖扬起头让厉之轩敷。温廷的腰有点累，双手扣在厉之轩的脖子上，慢慢双腿也夹着厉之轩，温廷特别喜欢这样肌肤相亲的时刻。  
   
没忍住，温廷亲上了厉之轩，“明天不上课了吗？”，厉之轩微微往后退，警告温廷。  
   
厉之轩抱着人去清理，温廷微微往后的时候总是会被厉之轩又站立起来的戳到，他犹豫着，“我用手帮你吧。”  
   
温廷不喜欢运动，说是不喜欢汗涔涔的感觉，没怎么晒过的皮肤白皙得不像话，力气也不大，像现在手也是软软地调弄着，但是厉之轩还是起了反应，即使温廷的动作就像隔靴搔痒一样。  
   
偏偏温廷还抬起头认真又小声地问他可以吗，厉之轩忍了片刻还是没忍住，把温廷翻回去压在墙壁上，又进入湿润又紧致的温廷。

温廷的胸膛接触到冰凉一片，偏偏身后又是滚烫一片。厉之轩猛得反复擦过那一点，温廷受不住刺激，说着让人更想要施虐的软话，却只换来更猛烈的撞击。


End file.
